


Heart Murmurs Beneath the Surface

by Walosi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walosi/pseuds/Walosi
Summary: Aziraphale Can't Forget Certain Things, Well, not COMPLETELY.





	Heart Murmurs Beneath the Surface

My heart breaks every moment  
the Distance becomes APPARENT

again

just like the day you asked the fateful question

purely out of empathy  
for the creatures you were  
Created to Heal

and you were bitch-slapped  
out of heaven

… without me.

Nothing mattered any more.  
It still doesn’t  
except on those rare moments we catch  
lunch.

On those days…

on THOSE days  
I am whole again.


End file.
